It's Time to Play the Game
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: Hunter invites his closest friends over to watch a game of baseball.When everyone leaves and Chris and Hunter are the last ones left, the party turnes a little wild...could this be the beggining of a new love or just a fling. Read to find out M/M ONESHOT


**It's time to play with the Game**

He had spent all night preparing for his little gathering; he had asked a couple of his friends over for a couple of drinks and to watch the final game of baseball for this year.

Out of the ten guys who had actually come only two were left, Shawn and Chris. As that thought left his mind he glanced sidewards at the both of them. Shawn abruptly stood up and quietly walked over to the corner of the room where a tall oak cloak rack stood standing tall, he grabbed his grey coat and slipped into it silently. Shawn turned to his friend and the host of the little party.

"Well I better be going before Austin realizes I'm gone" he chuckled lightly

Hunter stood up and shook Shawn's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"Well I'll see you Monday, goodbye Shawn, have a good night and wish Austin all the best for me" Hunter said all at once in a genuinely friendly voice

"Yeah bye Shawn I'll probably catch up with you later because we'll need to go over our script for tomorrow" Chris said getting up and walking over to stand next to Hunter

"Okay well i better go you two behave okay?" Shawn said in a mocking tone

Chris nodded a huge grin on his face

"Yeah, Yeah" Hunter trailed off sarcastically

Shawn opened the door walked out and closed it behind him

"Well Chris, I guess it's just you and me now" Hunter said as he and Chris walked over and sat down on the couch

Chris let out a small chuckle before talking again "So what are we going to do?"

Hunter groaned and mumbled something incoherent like "I dunno" under his breath before shoving his hands into the front pockets of his denim jeans. After 15 minutes of just sitting on Hunter's leather couch Chris stood up stretching his arms a little.

"Hey you're not bailing too are you?" Hunter said sounding disappointed

"No! I'm just a little bored and my ass hurts from sitting on the couch for too long" Chris replied rubbing his butt for emphasis

"It is pretty boring huh?" Hunter said laughing

"Yeah"

"Well how about we do something a little different?"

"Like What?"

"Like we could play a game"

"What... kinda game?"

"Well...How about....Twister!"

"Okayyyy...well yeah sure why not hey"

"Cool oh it's in the garage k? I'll be back in a sec" Said Hunter as he turned and ran down the corridor leading to the garage.

Chris fell back into the couch, Hunter's house was massive of course it was a mansion and all but seriously this was just plain old big, there were security guards at the gate and surrounding the entire extremity of the house 24/7, there was a really big pool..Possibly the biggest one Chris had ever seen, 5 cars all extremely expensive and not to mention all belonging to Hunter I mean seriously Hunter even had a personal Chauffer at his beck and call it was just truly amazing really. Chris shook off all his thoughts as Hunter walked back into the room box in hand, Chris sat back up on the couch and smiled at him, Hunter smiled back chucking the game chance card over to Chris's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ChRIS'S pov

I caught the chance card and set it down on the couch while Hunter setup the mat. And then, well then it was time to play the game.

Somehow for most of the time I was on top of him but then I fell, yep I fell right on top of him, him being Hunter Hearst Helmsly. He was bridged at the time and when I fell He fell, his body hitting the floor with a soft thud, I looked at his face and couldn't help but smile and let out a hearty laugh, he had this massive goofy grin on his face for a few minutes I didn't think I would be able to stop laughing. But it was short lived because the next think I felt was a hand on the back of my neck and his lips on mine. 'Well I wasn't expecting that!'

I moaned softly I couldn't help myself as his hands roamed my body, I ripped my lips away from his and called his name softly I liked the way it sounded coming from my mouth it sounded so want – on, so seductive. I opened my eyes and looked into his; they were full of lust and, something else...something that almost for a second looked like love. But i had no time to think about it because before I knew it I felt his hands slip into my black leather pants.....'don't ask why I like leather I just do'.

I couldn't help the sounds coming from me or the growing bulge in my pants this...well this, this was pure hotness.

Next thing I knew I was laying naked int he middle of a massive bed with Hunter on top of me his massive shaft filling me completely it started slow but soon noises of absolute pleasure were filling the room it was hard and fast and very, very deep...did I mention how extremely hot this was ,well anyway it didn't take long for me to come and after a few more hard thrusts I felt Hunter spill his load deep inside me. He pulled out and rolled over next to me almost immediately. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me on top of him, of course I was practically dead weight by then, I fell asleep nuzzling against his chest and listening to his heart beat.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day and the first thing I remember seeing was him looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious, he had this utterly content look on his face that made me just want to have him inside me again.

"Well, I WAS watching you sleep" Hunter replied putting emphasis on the word was.

"Hunter what does this mean?"

"Huh? What does what mean?"

"Well you know...this, where do we go from here?"

"Well actually I was just wondering whether you might like to be totally in love with me, because the fact is... I am totally IN LOVE with you!"

"Are you serious?" Chris asked completely stunned

"Yes I'm serious, so are you in love with me Chris?"

"OH MY GOD! Of course I am who wouldn't be"

"So would you consider moving in with me and living here"

"Hunter....I....I....I can't wait!"

"Oh God i love you Chris, you're so beautiful"

"Believe me I love you more!"

"You wanna prove that to the King of Kings?"

"I thought you would never ask, lover"


End file.
